Suit and shoes
by sam carter 1013
Summary: If he’d known that buying her shoes would make her so happy he had already bought her the whole shoe department.


Spoilers: Everything so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or it's wonderful, marvellous, gorgeous, fantastic, perfect characteres.

Author's note: I'm officially obssesed with Fringe. This was inspired by "Loved, One last time" by Got Rice 15278 at her mention of Olivia wearing a pair of stiletos Peter bought for her, I thought it was really sweet. I place this after Fracture. Also, my first language it's not English, so sorry about the grammar problems, any comment would be appreciated

*********

Suit and shoes

*********

Olivia was trying to decide which suit to take, the grey one was more her style, but the black one was so beautiful, it was elegant and still it make her look professional, the difference was the fabric and that specific shade of black. She was plainly in love with the suit.

Nice. Her only romantic relationship was with a suit she hadn't even bought. Yet.

Olivis was still pondering while holding both suits when she heard a voice behind her.

"I'll choose the black one."

Olivia turned to find none other than Peter Bishop.

"Peter," she said sincerely surprised " What are you doing here?"

Peter was about to answer when Walter interrupted him.

"Agent Dunham, what a surprise to find you here! We were just looking for some woolen socks."

"In the women department?"

"He got lost." said Peter "I swear we are not stalking you."

Olivia smiled at that.

"And Astrid had nothing to do with it, Walter?" They both looked at Walter.

"Walter?"

"Of course not Peter, I just need some new socks, the cold in the lab is dreadful." And he wandered to the next rack of clothes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know." Peter tried to sound apologetic.

"It's fine." Olivia turned again, hanging the black suit and taking the gray to pay for it.

"What are you doing?" Peter took the black suit and caught up with her.

"I'm going to pay." She said matter-of-factly.

"That gray one? No, you need the black."

"I need the black? Why would that be?"

"It's just... nicer," He said it with that smile that make his eye shine, "c'mon you have tons of boring grays, you need something a little bit more fun."

Olivia considered it again. She really fell in love with the black suit, she took it from his hand and handed it to the saleslady to pay for it.

"Why do you need a new suit?" Peter asked casually

"I need to replace the two that got torn up."

One, car crash, two freakish scorpion kid.

The sales lady gave olivia her bag, which Peter ofered to carry. They caught up with Walter, who wanted to buy women socks.

"Are those for Astrid?" For once Peter had made his father blush and go hide.

They finally made it to the socks section, Olivia wandered to the shoe section where she saw a pair of nice flats, lovely slippers and... black stilettos. God, they were gorgeous. Llike any other woman Olivia loved shoes, of course in her line of work boots, flats and masculine shoes were more common, and sometimes she indulged on high boots but never stiletos, she couldn't run in those.

"Peter, she likes shoes!" Walter said to close to her and she almost dropped the shoe.

"Of course she likes shoes Walter," Peter took the shoe from her hand and examined it "a little bit to high, don't you think?"

"I was thinking the same, no way I could run in those." Specially not now since her leg would not stand those ever. Winter was going to be a nightmare.

"They would look good in you." He used his best persuasive smile.

"I don't need shoes Peter, what I need is go home."

Walter had finally found socks but decided he didn't like them so they were heading out when Walter smelled fresh scones and decided he wanted one, Olivia went with them just because Peter offered to buy her one. She was hungry.

Walter was munching his scone, chocolate-chip, when Peter excused himself and promised to catch up with them at the exit.

Olivia really liked those shoes, she knew it was silly, and impeding war was on the way, she was suppoused to be the gatekeeper and she was thinking about shoes. Yeah, it was silly.

"Hey, we can go now."

Peter caught up with them and walked to the parking lot, he hand the bag to Olivia who noticed the weight was off and she opened it.

"Peter..."

"I think you should have them, I don't know, you can wear them to vacuum your apartment or milk gene," he seeemed unsure and avoid looking her in the eye "you deserve them." He thought that after all this crap at least she deserve to get the shoes she wanted, it was little but at least he could offer her that.

She just huged him; he was surprised so he didn't huge her back immediately, then he put his arms around her, and Olviia was laughing at his shoulder.

"This is weird."

Peter smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

They let go of eachother, Olivia still had a smile on her face.

"Hold this." She handed the bag to Peter and proceed to remove her shoes, she took the stiletos out of the box and put them on, admiring them.

"Okay Dorothy you are all set." Olivia took the bag back. She had this beautiful grin in her face and for the first tiime since he met her it reached her eyes. If he'd known that buying her shoes would make her so happy he had already bought her the whole shoe department.

"Thank you Peter."

"Don't mention it."

They wave at eachother and marched to their cars. Walter gave a thumbs up to Peter who had a silly smile plastered all over his face.

Peter turned and watched Olivia walk showing off her new shoes and kept smilling.

**********

FIN


End file.
